


Would You?

by dancingloki



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Ficlet, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 09:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2145393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancingloki/pseuds/dancingloki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Would you leave with me?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Would You?

“Would you leave with me?”

The question is so quiet Steve almost misses it. He lies silent, blinking into the darkness. It’s a test, he knows it is; _everything_ is with Bucky, since he came back. But he almost never knows the right answer.

Leave what? Leave S.H.I.E.L.D.? Leave D.C.? The country? Does it matter? Steve’s still trying unsuccessfully to figure out how this new Bucky communicates—is this his way of telling Steve that he wants to go? Or is this the other kind? It took almost three weeks for Bucky to be convinced that it was really Steve, not another handler. Bucky knows that the real Steve, the one he knew, would never abandon his duty—unless it’s a _double_ test, and Bucky knows that he was the only thing Steve would leave for?

Steve stops second-guessing himself before his head starts spinning, and settles for the truth.

“Yeah,” he murmurs, into the expectant silence. “Yeah, I would.”

Bucky rolls away from him, onto his side. Steve doesn’t know what that means.


End file.
